Naruto of Alagaesia
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto and a few others were pulled into the land of Alagaesia during an Agaetí Blödhren, where they where turned into a new race to help save the dragons. Now after a hundred years a new dragon and rider have appeared in Alagaesia, how will he survive becoming a rider and fighting the king with Naruto and company? Rated M for future lemons NarutoxHarem EragonxNasuada
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guy's here's one of the new stories I have running around my head and would like to know what you guys think.**

"Talking"

_"Talking telepathiclly"_

**"Anchint** **Powers/Beings"**

**I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance sires.**

Thunder roared through the sky as dark cloud hung over the Valley of the End, as the descendants of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the founders of Konoha, fought in a battle not unlike that of their ancestors.

At the foot of the statue depicting Madara Uchiha stood his youngest living descendant, Sasuki Uchiha. She was wearing a white skirt with black shorts underneath it and a black shirt which was ruined thanks to a pair of claw-like wings sticking out of her back thanks to the curse seal she received from Orochimaru. With the seal activated she had dark grey skin with a black four-point star-mark between her eyes and across the bridge of her nose, her eyes had became black while the three tomes of her fully matured Sharingan spun around her pupil and her long strait black hair had become a dull grayish color and very spiky.

At the foot of the statue depicting Hashirama Senju stood his youngest living descendent, Naruto Uzumaki. He was wearing his normal kill me orange jumpsuit, which had a hole in the left shoulder above where his heart was, thanks to the Chidori that Sasuki had shoved in there earlier in their fight. He had wield and uncontrollable spiky sun-kiss blond hair which had become even more wield and uncontrollable thanks to the one tailed chakra cloak he was using, while his normal cauldron blue eyes became blood red with slits for pupils.

Both were staring at each other, holding their strongest attacks in their hands, a Chidori for Sasuki and a Rasengan for Naruto. With no warning the two jump at each other, throwing the arm holding their attacks at the other, causing them to collide.

As the two attacks collided, a black ball of chakra began to form around them, creating a giant dome of chakra about ten feet around them, before it began to shrink, acting as a black hole and sucking the unintentional observers of the fight into it.

The first person to be sucked into the dome of chakra was Yugito Nii of Kumo, who was headed to Konoha to deliver a message to the Hokage. She had long, straight, blonde hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She was also wearing a standard Kumo forehead protector, bandages around her arms and legs and a red belt around her waist.

The second person to be pulled into the dome was Gaia, who had run to help Naruto out after helping Rock Lee defeat the sound shinobi Kimimaro. She had long, spiky auburn hair, green eyes, with tanuki-like black rings around them and the kanji for love on the left side of her forehead. She was wearing black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves and an open neck, a white cloth over her right shoulder and the left side of her hip, a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of her hip, and a black forehead protector over the band.

The third person to be pulled in was Fū, a run away from Taki who was hoping to seek shelter in Konoha. She had spiky mint green hair with and orange clip in it the matched her orange eyes. She was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. She had her forehead protector on her right arm and a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

The fourth person was pulled in was Amaru, who while camped up river had heard the sounds of battle and left the camp sight to investigate. She had long reddish-brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue head band, a cyan-blue gi with a cream-colored vest over it, blue shorts, and dark arm- and leg-bands.

The fifth person was Mei Terumī, who after winning the war and being named Mizukage, was headed to the valley of the end to give her respects to the founders of the first hidden village and the first Kage. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair with a bang covering her right eye, and two crossing each other on her breast just below her chin. She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees, mesh armor that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable amount of her cleavage exposed, shorts in the same color as her dress and, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she was wearing a belt, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and dark blue lipstick.

The sixth person was Kurotsuchi of Iwa, who was sent to spy on Konohas Jinchurikki. She had short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes. She was wearing a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, fishnet tights, a skirt and a pair of gloves.

After all six of the spectators were pulled into the dome, which had shrunken down to the size of a ball, sucked both Naruto and Sasuki in before vanishing.

Alagaësia

Deep within the forest of Du Weldenvarden, within the elven capital of Ellesméra, on the third night of the Agaetí Blödhren, Queen Islanzadí and her five year old daughter Arya watched as Iduna and Nëya danced as the dragon tattooed across their backs came to life through magic.

Suddenly as their dancing became faster and more intense, a loud boom sounded throughout the clearing as eight humans appeared around the two dances, startling everyone minus the dancers, who increased their speed.

Before anyone could move or figure out how eight humans appeared in their realm without permission, the dragon tattoo moved its head over each of the unconscious human, causing them to glow before the glow vanished along with the dragon, leaving behind the eight humans, who now looked more like elves.

Mindscape

Naruto clutched his head as he sat up and looked around, before realizing that he was in his mindscape. With a small sigh, he got up and began following the tunnel, before coming out onto a field where Sasuki, Gaia, and seven other people were gathered around a giant statue of a dragon.

"Bout time you showed up idiot," Sasuki said with a small smirk on her face, telling Naruto that she was no longer under the influence of the curse seal.

"Well I would have been here sooner if I knew you were expecting me," he smirked, causing her to scowl playfully. "By the way who are your friends?"

"Don't know, I know Gaia, but no one else," she shrugged turning to look at everyone, who was simply watching the banter between the two.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves," Naruto had on his fox like grin, causing all of the women in front of him to blush. "Yo what's up, my name's Naruto Uzumaki," he gave a small wave, not missing the slight widening of the eyes from the woman dressed in blue.

"I'm Sasuki Uchiha," she said while wearing her traditional Uchiha scowl.

"I am Gaia no Sabaku," Gaia said looking at everyone with her emotionless face.

"I guess I'll go next, my name is Yugito Nii," Yugito said with a small smile and nod of her head.

"I'm Amaru, nice to meet you," Amaru nodded her head, still blushing.

"Fu, nice to meet you," Fu waved her hand lazily while keeping a close eye on the others.

"The names Kurotsuchi," Kurotsuchi said, her eyes narrowing at Naruto.

"I am Mei Terumi, it is nice to meet you all," Mei said with a smile and small bow before looking over at Naruto and winking, causing him to blush.

"Well, now that we all know each other, does anyone know what the hell happened or where we are?" Sasuki asked looking around at everyone. "The last thing I remember was fighting Naruto at the valley of the end and our attacks collided, then nothing."

"Well, I'm not really sure how, but when you attacks collided it created a giant black dome which pulled us all into it, that's the last thing I remember," Mei said getting sheepish looks from the two.

"Alright, well that explains what happened but not where we are," Naruto said causing the others to shrug.

"**I believe I can answer that,"** A voice said as the statue in front of them began to glow before turning into a giant multicolored dragon. **"My name is Bahamut I was the first dragon to ever walk the lands of Alagaësia,"** he said with glowing eyes getting raised eyebrows from the group of shinobi. **"During a celebration known as the Agaeti Blodhren, the eight of you appeared on the brink of death, so using the power of the creatures looked inside of four of you,"** the Jinchurikki looked surprised, **"and the parasites inside two of you," **Sasuki and Amaru looked surprised, **"and made you all the last and greatest hope for my kind."**

"What exactly do you mean?" Mei asked getting curious looks from the other shinobi.

"**My kind, the dragons, are on the brink of extinction, with only three left, all female,"** he said touching each of them and showing them the war with Galbatorix and the destruction of the dragon race, minus Shruikan, Glaedr, Morzan's Dragon, and the three eggs Galbatorix had locked away. **"Because of the oath breaker and his followers, the dragons are all but lots to the world, so using the powers within you and the magic from the earth itself; I have turned you all into a new race, a race of human able to become dragons at will."**

The shinobi all stared wide eyed at the ancient dragon, being able to create new life was something only the Rikudō Sennin was said to have been able to do, yet this dragon just told them that he was able to turn them into a new race of beings, all for the purpose of saving his dying race.

"**When I touched your mind, I implanted the knowledge of how to speak and write the Ancient Language used by the elves, as well as how to transform into your dragon forms and the basics of how to fly, the rest is up to you,"** his eyes began to glow and before they could ask anything, they were pushed out of the mindscape.

Ellesméra

After being forced out of his mindscape by the dragon Bahamut, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light pouring into the room, before a soft giggle reached his ears.

Looking over at his side Naruto saw a girl of about five years old with long white hair and pointed ears, who was giggling at him with a bright smile on her face, causing Naruto to smile at her.

Time Skip, One hundred years

Naruto ran through the spine headed for the last place that he knew old man Brom, one of the last three living Dragon Riders, had headed before they lost touch with him. A few months ago, they had found the place where Arya and two other elves, Glenwing and Fäolin, had been attacked, with the two elven guards being dead, along with a group of Urgals, and Arya nowhere to be found, the egg she had been carrying missing as well with traces of magic in the air.

"_Damn it all to hell, I knew I should have gone with that girl on this trip, but she's too damn stubborn, just like her mother,"_ Naruto thought as he jumped off a tree landing at the top of the Igualda Falls, giving him a clear view of the village of Carvahall.

After waking up from their meeting with Bahamut, the shinobi had talked with the elven leader, Queen Islanzadí, who was shocked by their story before allowing them to stay with the elves and learn from them.

Over the next one hundred years, Naruto had gotten close to the other shinobi and a few elves, including Islanzadi and Arya, while also learning magic from Oromis and dragon things from Glaedr, who was glade to finally have other dragons around.

After a few years spent living with the elves, they had meet Brom, who was a rider before he lost his dragon, and Rhunön, who used the last of her brightsteel, along with a fang from each of them, to craft a katana for each of them, using them as medians for crafting having sworn never to make a sword again.

Their swords each matched the color them became when they took on their dragon form, the elves were also intrigued by the shape of their swords, having never seen anything like them.

Nearly fifty years ago, Brom and the Varden had managed to steal one of the three remaining dragon eggs from Galbatorix, giving the elves and Varden more hope, while Arya, after an argument with her mother became the carrier for the egg, carrying it between the elves and the Varden every ten year.

"_I really hope the old man's there,"_ Naruto thought before a giant shadow flew overhead, catching his eye. Looking in the direction the shadow had gone, Naruto saw a very interesting sight, a blue scaled dragon a few months old, able to carry a human on its back, flying away from the village of Carvahall.

Deciding to follow the dragon, Naruto began hopping through the trees before coming upon a small clearing where two people and the dragon were sitting around a fire.

The first person was an old man with silvery hair and blue eyes. He was wearing brown pants and a brown shirt and had a walking stick lying beside him.

The second person was a boy with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing brown pants and a light brown shirt with a dark brown vest.

The dragon which was female judging by her sent, bright blue scales and sapphire blue eyes, which made her look really cute in Naruto's opinion.

"Alright, who's there, show yourself now," the old man said standing up suddenly, pulling out the blood red sword of his old enemy, telling Naruto exactly who he was.

"Now is that any way to treat a friend, pulling a sword on them?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he jumped out of a tree, landing in front of the two, startling the boy and dragon while the old man's eyes widened in surprise. The man before them had long spiky blond hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes with slits for pupils. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and a black cloak with a strange looking sword on his back.

"Naruto is that really you?" the old man asked in shock, never thinking he would see the man again.

"Sure is old man," Naruto said with a smirk walking over and pulling the man into a hug before letting him go. "You know your one hard bastered to track down right?" he asked with a smirk.

"And your still the disrespectful brat I met all those years ago," Brom said with a smile confusing the boy and dragon.

"_I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"_ the dragon asked looking curiously at the man that smelled good to her for some reason.

"Well, where I come from its polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name," Naruto smirked, getting a strange look from the two, wondering where he was from.

"My name is Eragon," the boy said cautiously looking at the man and keeping an eye on the sword.

"_And I am Saphira,"_ she said looking him in the eyes and wondering why he smelt like dragons when she was the only dragon alive, minus Shruikan and the other eggs.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you both," He said with a smile, bowing his head before looking back at Brom. "We need to talk old man," Brom nodded at the seriousness in his voice. "As I'm sure you've already figured out, since Saphira is here, the carrier has gone missing, and the queen is in a rage; Mei and Gaia are trying to cheer her up, Kurotsuchi and Amaru are with our friends, explaining the situation to them, while Sasuki, Yugito, and Fu have headed towards the capital, to try and get another egg from the oath breaker," Broms eyes widened at this while the other two looked confused.

"Are you sure that a good idea, trying to get another egg, shouldn't you spend more time trying to find the carrier?" Brom asked, worried for the three, he knew how hard it was breaking into the capital, but he also knew that Naruto and the others where quieter than almost any elf alive, and had a much better chance of succeeding than anyone else.

"They'll be fine, besides finding the carrier is my job, as well as finding the other egg, however it would appear that that objective has literally flown the coop," Naruto glanced at Saphira with a small smile, causing the dragon to blush, shocking both Eragon and Brom. "Anyways since you already found the egg, I guess I'll be traveling with you two until I find the carrier."

Before Eragon could open his mouth to protest, Brom and Saphira nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, now that that's settled where are we headed to first?" he asked looking at the old man.

"We're going to track down and kill the Ra'zac for killing my uncle," Eragon said, a little angry that they now had another person with them to slow down their search.

"You're kidding right?" he asked looking at the old man who shook his head in the negative. "Kid, at where you stand right now, those bastered's would tear you apart if they didn't need to take you to Galbatorix, you're lucky I'm coming with you," Naruto pulled out a blanket and prepared to go to sleep.

"_Why is that?"_ Saphira asked curiously getting a nod of agreement from her rider.

"Because, aside from two girls that I know, I'm the best swords fighter in all of Alagaesia, not even Morzan could keep up with me," Naruto smirked at the wide eyed open mouthed look he was getting from both Eragon and Saphira before he rolled over and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading everyone and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guy's here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Talking telepathiclly"_

**"Anchint** **Powers/Beings"**

**I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance sires.**

"So old man, where are we headed first?" Naruto asked once they had headed left the clearing.

"First we will head to Therinsford, to get some horses for the three of use," Brom said as they walked.

"Don't see why you need horse's old man, you built the kid a saddle for Saphira, and I have a saddle in a seal, we could just fly to were the Ra'zac are, or were we suspect they are," Naruto said walking beside the old rider, getting a confused look from Eragon and Saphira.

"What do you mean fly, the only one here able to fly is Saphira," Eragon said getting a nod of agreement from the dragon, causing Naruto to smack his head.

"That's right, you two don't know about use yet," he said getting raised eyebrows from the two. "Well just stay there and I'll show you," Naruto walked over to another clearing in the woods, this one bigger than the one they had stayed in.

With a smirk on his face and a wink at Saphira, Naruto began to glow and change. His body slowly began growing until he was twice three time bigger then Saphira; his cloths and sword vanished as his skin turned to scales, his hands and feet began changing until they were razor sharp claws; out of his shoulder blades two large and leathery wings grew while a tail grew from his tail bone, wrapping around the clearing; his neck lengthened and his head grew, looking more like Saphira's just more angled; his teeth grew and became sharper while his eyes became blood red; razor sharp spikes grew from the back of his head to the tip of his tail, the biggest on his back, the smallest on his tail, and average sized ones on his head and neck.

When the light around him had vanished, a dragon three times the size of Saphira and twice as long, stood before them, blood red scales glimmering in the light of the sun, the spikes on his back and his wing a bright golden color; all in all he was a marvelous and terrifying sight to Eragon while Saphira gained a small blush causing her scales to gain a light purple color to them.

"_So what do you think?"_ he asked walking over to them and peering Saphira dead in the eye, causing her blush to deepen as she looked away. _"Wouldn't this be a lot faster than horses?"_ he asked the sapphire dragon, who was slowly becoming violet, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"You're a dragon, but how?" Eragon yelled in shock while Naruto flirted with Saphira.

"_No, I'm not a dragon, I'm a dragonian, a human able to transform into a dragon and back at will,"_ he said getting wide eyes from the two. _"As for the how part of your question, it's really none of your business,"_ he smirked before shrinking back down to his human size.

"We're not flying boy, we're trying to stay out of sight of the empire, and if two dragons were seen flying about, the king would get suspicious, not to mention move the two remaining eggs, ruining any chance those three have to steal one," Brom said getting a nod of understanding from Naruto. "Besides if we travel by horse we can train Eragon and prepare him should he run into the Ra'zac," again getting a nod from the man.

"Alright fine, do what you want, but I am not riding a horse, to slow," Naruto raised his hand to stop the old man's protests. "In case you forgot, I can still fly without completely transforming," a pair of wings grew from his back, not as big as when he transformed but still rather large. "So why you and the boy are running around on a pair of horses, I'll be flying with Saphira, maybe teach her a thing or to," he motioned for the dragon to follow him before they both took off into the clouds.

That night, after leaving Therinsford with the two horses, Naruto watched as Brom picked up two sticks and tossed one at Eragon before tossing the other at Naruto, who caught it out of the air while chuckling as the one headed to Eragon hit him in the head.

"Defend yourself boy," Brom said as Naruto stood up and walked a little away from the fire light, waiting for the boy, who walked across from him.

"This should be interesting, let's see what you've got," Naruto taunted as the boy ran at him, swinging the stick which he easily dodged before smacking the boy with his own stick, causing him to yelp. "Alright, my first impression is, you suck," Naruto deadpanned, even a genin from his home knew that you didn't just charge right into a fight with a superior opponent, it would get you killed, he learnt that the hard way when Kakashi used One Thousand Years of Death one him during his genin exam, causing him to shudder at the memory. "First lesson, you never charge head first at a superior enemy, or else something bad will happen."

"Like what?" Naruto face planted at the boy's stupidity, he silently wondered who had taught him to be this stupide. "I mean the worst that could happen to me would be dying," alright so maybe the kid wasn't completely stupid.

"That or you could be captured and tortured or worst," Naruto vanished, reappearing behind the boy, his hands forming a weird shape. "This could happen, One Thousand Years of Death," he yelled shoving his middle and pointer fingers into Eragon's ass, causing him to fly forward in pain while Saphira and Brom looked on in shock, while Naruto laughed.

"What the hell was that?" Eragon asked as he rubbed his sore ass.

"It's called One Thousand Years of Death, an attack used to teach you not to les an enemy get behind you, ever," Naruto said with a straight face, causing Saphira to chuckle while Eragon scowled.

For the next half hour Naruto continued to smack Eragon with the stick, before losing interest, tossing the stick into the fire and pulling out his sword, which he began to polish, causing Eragon to stare at the sword, having never seen anything like it.

"What type of sword is that, I've never seen anything like it?" Eragon asked entranced by the shape.

"I would be very surprised if you had, this is Vindr," a small gust of wind swept over the blade before disappearing, "a katana made specifically for me, it's a riders blade, just like the one you have," he pointed at the red blade hanging of his saddle. "However, the design for mine comes from my home land."

"_What is your home land like?"_ Saphira asked getting a sad look from the dragonian.

"My home is a lot like this, it's split up into many different areas, each ruled by a different leader, with the five biggest lands in a constant war, even during peace times," he said looking at the sky. "Right now, me and the other dragonian's are unable to return, however when we do I plane to change everything," he smiled. Naruto wasn't being completely honest, however, while it was true that he planned to change thing back in his world, they already knew how to go back, they had just promised Islanzadi, in the Ancient Language, to help stop Galbatorix first.

While they had promised to help defeat Galbatorix, that didn't mean that they couldn't return to their world for a short time in order to gather supplies, such as scrolls and weapons. The strangest thing that they learned when they first went beck was that even though fifty years had passed since they had appeared in Alagaesia, only fifty seconds had passed in their world, which allowed them to explain everything to Kakashi when he arrived at the Valley of the End, who was at first skeptical before they proved it to him, getting a dumbstruck look from the masked jonin.

After proving everything to Kakashi, they snuck into their villages and stole scrolls with different nin, gen, tai, fuin, and kenjutsu, before returning to Alagaesia, where only a few seconds had past.

"_I'm sorry for making asking,"_ Saphira said, thinking she had asked about a delicate subject.

"Hay don't worry about it, you didn't know," Naruto smiled getting a nod from the them. "Besides I never said we couldn't go home, we just have to help stop Galbatorix first," he shrugged as if it was no big deal, getting wide eyes from the two.

"If you are only staying here until you eat Galbatorix then why haven't you gone to Urû'baen and stopped Galbatorix by now?" Eragon asked, genuinely curious.

"A simple answer, strategy," Brom said outing a lot of emphasis on the word. "If we just marched up to Uru'baen without some kind of plane we'd be killed for sure," he said gravely, getting a confused look from the boy.

"Put it like this," Naruto got everyone's attention. "Your tasked with killing a lord that opposes you, he has an entire army of soldiers, each loyal to him, loyal enough to take their own lives on his command; you only have ten troops, those ten troops being the best in fighters around but loyal to you, and you only have three day's to kill him before he destroys a nearby town just to prove he can; do you charge in recklessly, getting yourself and your men killed or do you wait?" Naruto asked seriously, staring at the boy to answer correctly.

""Is there no way to work it out peacefully?" he asked getting a negative in reply. "Well, with Saphira, I could distract the guards on the wall while my men charged through the gates on the opposite side," he said causing both men to shake their heads.

"You won't always have your dragon boy, besides what your describing is suicide, even with Saphira," Brom sighed shaking his head in disappointment.

"The answer would be to find a way into the city undetected and use that point to sneak in and observe the town, learn the routines of the soldiers and rig their equipment for safety, on the third day, when their trying to organize themselves to march, you sneak in, infiltrate their ranks, as high up as you can go, then when the moment is right, you kill the lord and take control of the town," Naruto said calmly, unnerving the rider and dragon. "Strategy, you take your time and plane out your next move, making sure you've taken precaution against every known threat, even the unknown threat and other things such as weather."

Eragon stared at the dragonian in shock, he had no idea that you needed so much planning for anything, back in Carvahall everything was usually settled through talking things out and coming up with solutions that satisfied both sides, and if not, it was usually settled through some kind of contest of strength, never out right killing someone.

"Look kid, I know it's not a pretty though, but out here in the world where you're not protected by the spine, you have to be prepare to kill your opponent at any cost or else you will die, I know it, Brom knows it, and the Ra'zac know it," Naruto said the fire light dancing in his eye. "They're not afraid to kill you, and are willing to do anything to get to you and drag you back to the king," Eragon gulped at this, before face faulting as Naruto's serious look became a smile. "Well that's enough boring talk for now, I'm going to sleep, night," he said before laying on his blanket a falling asleep instantly.

The next few days of travel where slow in Naruto's opinion, Brom and Eragon rode across the plains during the day, giving Naruto time to learn about Saphira and teach her a few tricks, including how to take a human form which she was ecstatic about, of course, Naruto had her promise in the Ancient Language not to show her human form to anybody with put permission from him or another dragonian. At night, Naruto chuckled as he continued to beat Eragon over the head with the stick, before watching as Brom asked him a series of questions involving war and battle tactics that was until they reached a town.

"This is odd, don't you think?" Naruto asked as the entered the small town of Yazuac, he could smell death in the air.

"Yes," Brom said in an emotionless voice as he scanned the area for any signs of life.

Cautiously the three continued through the town until they arrived in the town square, where they met a horrific sight. Piled in the center of the town was the entire village, dead, with an infant on a spear at the top of the pile.

"We got to get out of here, now," Brom said snapping the reigns of his horse, getting it to start running with Eragon right behind him.

Before the two could leave the town, a small group of about five Urgal's appeared, two chasing Eragon who fled down an alley way, one trying to get Brom, and the last two stalking towards Naruto, who was giving a small prayer for the town.

"You know, it's rude to interrupt someone when their prying," Naruto said, causing the two Urgals to stop, before falling to the ground, split in half at the waist. "Well I said my piece, time to make sure the gaki doesn't get himself killed," he said jumping onto the roof top and watching in surprise as Eragon used magic to set his arrow ablaze before killing the two Urgals with it.

Smiling at the boy's accomplishment, Naruto jumped to the ground, picked up the boy, and began leading the horse back to where Brom was, the Urgal that attacked him dead.

"What happened, is he alright?" the old man asked riding up to them.

"Don't worry old man, he just fainted from using magic for the first time," Naruto said causing the man to sigh in relief. "You know you have to train him in magic now right?" the old man sighed again dreading the prospect of the coming days.

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guy's here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Talking telepathiclly"_

**"Anchint** **Powers/Beings"**

**I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance sires.**

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time over the past week. After the attack in Therinsford, Naruto had put Brom's arm in a sling, sing as he had gotten hit with a long gash before killing the Urgal attacking him. Then, close to a river they had stopped at to refill their water, Eragon had burnt the skin on his hand with some Seithr oil he found in a cantina that had been dropped by the Ra'zac, at least he was smart enough not to drink it.

As if the injuries hadn't been bad enough, Eragon was insufferable, seeing as he kept asking him to teach him magic, much to the amusement of Brom.

"Will you shut up?" Naruto snapped after a week of Eragon's constant questions about magic. "The reason I am not and have not taught you any magic is because it's not my place to teach you, you damn gaki," he glared at Brom who was quietly snickering at the dragonian. "Besides I suck at magic, I'm only able to do some very basic magic, if anything you should talk to the old man over there, I'm sure he can teach more than I can," Naruto smirked at finally shutting the old man up, seeing as he was now glaring at him.

Naruto couldn't keep the grin off of his face as Eragon pestered Brom about learning magic until he finally gave in.

The four, including Saphira had decided to head to Teirm, which was the largest shipping port in Alagaesia, in order to find where the Seithr oil had gone after reaching port, since the oil was very rare and very expensive.

"I am so bored," Naruto said after nearly an hour after breaking camp. Even though it had been a week since they had left Therinsford, the trip was long and boring; the only interesting thing had been when they stopped in the town of Daret to get supplies and they were nearly attacked by the town's folk. "You know what, I have a faster way to get to Teirm then walking," Naruto said as two clouds of smoke appeared, before revealing two identical Naruto's.

"I thought you said you couldn't do magic?" Eragon asked, stunned at seeing two more Naruto's.

"You're an idiot, boy, I said I suck at magic, not that I can't do it," he snapped before all three of the Naruto's transformed into their dragon forms, startling the horses. _"Besides, my clones aren't magic, and don't bother asking, I'm not going to explain it to you, now get on Saphira so we can go,"_ he told the boy as Brom got onto his back while his clones picked up the two horses, before taking off towards Teirm, Eragon and Saphira right behind them.

Four hours later, the four dragons landed about two miles outside of Teirm, where Naruto returned to his human form as his clones dispelled.

"Alright, Teirm should be about two miles from here so here's what we'll do, Brom, you take the gaki here and ride into the city and wait about twenty minutes, then me and Saphira will come in," Naruto smirked.

"Are you crazy, you can't take Saphira in there," Brom said knowing what would happen if the largest port in Alagaesia were to have a dragon approach them.

"I know that, but she won't appear as a dragon," Naruto snapped as the old man, getting a confused look from the two.  
But before she shows you what I mean, you have to promise in the Ancient Language never to reveal what she can do to anyone without permission from me or another dragonian," they both nodded before giving their word, Brom having taught Eragon while they were walking. Once they had agreed Naruto turned to Saphira and nodded his head, receiving a nod in return.

Taking a deep breath, Saphira exhaled slowly before her body began to glow and shrink down to a human form. When the light vanished, Eragon and Brom stared stupidly at the sight before them, their mouths wide open.

Before them stood a woman with long blue hair that fell past her waist, she had deep sapphire blue eyes, and a gentle smile. She was wearing a light blue dress that went past her knees.

"So, how do I look?" she asked the two with a smile while Naruto smirked at their stupide expressions.

"You look great, as beautiful as ever," Naruto said kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"How?" was the only thing they got from the old man and the boy, both of whom were still staring in shock.

"It's simple, every time we were waiting on you two, I taught her how to transform into a human, though she can only hold it for a short time," Naruto said smirking. "As long as she releases her wings or tail at least once every five hours she should be able to hold this form for at least a month or more," he shrugged his shoulders in assumptions, never really testing her limits before.

"But that doesn't explain how she did it," Brom said, looking at Saphira.

"Yeah well that's our secret," Naruto said before slapping both horses, causing them to run towards the town, before turning towards Saphira. "Shall we?" he asked extending his arm, which she took with a smile as they walked.

Once they reached the town, they saw Eragon and Brom past the gate, but were stopped by a pair of guards.

"Halt, what business do you have here?" asked one of the guards.

"Me and my wife are simple travelers, we have wondered across many lands before arriving in Alagaesia, we heard about Teirm's great hospitality and decided to see if it was true," Naruto said with a straight face

With a nod of his head the guards let them into the city, where the met up with Brom and Eragon, both of whom just stared in disbelief.

"You two really need to work on your act, it was terrible, I'm surprised those two bought it in the first place," Naruto told them with a straight face, while Saphira chuckled.

Over the next hour, the four walked through Teirm as they searched for Broms old friend Jeod which lead them to a herbalist shop where they found a woman holding a frog and writing on a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us which house Jeod lives in?" Brom asked the woman.

"I could," she continued writing, causing Naruto to smirk at what the woman was doing.

"Will you tell us?" Brom asked when she didn't tell them which house it was.

"Yes," she continued writing causing Brom and Eragon to shit uncomfortably while Naruto snickered at the woman before she looked up. "Of course I'll tell you, all you had to do was ask, your first question was if I could tell you and the second was if I would, but you never actually put the question to me," Naruto fell over at this clutching his sides in laughter, getting strange looks from the passersby and Eragon.

"Then let me ask properly, which house is Jeod and why are you holding a frog?" he asked ignoring Naruto's laughter.

"Now we're getting somewhere," she said with a small smile. "Jeod is on the right, as for the frog, it's actually a toad, I'm trying to prove that toad don't exist."

Before Eragon could open his mouth to say something Naruto beat him to it.

"Well you're going to have a hard time with that, seeing as you are holding a toad," Naruto smirked and the herbalist, causing her eye's to twitch in annoyance.

"Well you would know wouldn't you toad hugger?" she snapped.

"Hay, I am not a toad hugger, I'm a toad Summoner, there's a difference, you old hag," Naruto said, causing the herbalist to bristle.

"Old hag, I'll have you know I am not an old hag you stupide lizard," she said angrily.

"I am not a lizard you old hag, I am the king of the sky," He said puffing out his chest proudly, causing the woman to snort in amusement while Brom, Eragon, and Saphira left, ignoring the banter between the two. "So, how have you been Angela?" Naruto asked once the other three were gone, he knew that Brom already knew or had his suspicions as to who Angela was thanks to their banter, but he wanted to keep her under the radar for a little longer.

Angela was a rather young looking woman appearing in her thirties, even though she was much older. She had fair skin, curly brown hair, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a brown dress and a white shirt with a brown vest.

"I've been fine, keeping an ear out and an eye open," she said with a smile. "So what's with the boy and woman traveling with you and the old man?"

"New dragon and rider," he said as a black cat walked up to them, before jumping into Angela's lap. "He wants to kill the Ra'zac for killing his uncle back in Carvahall, but instead of asking for their location their going on this long trip around Alagaesia, wasting time that they could use to be training."

"Well what can you do?" she smiled stroking the cat. "So are you going to help them in their little plan to find the Ra'zac's location or something else?"

"I actually have something else to take care of so I'll see you later," he smirked before heading over to Jeod's house.

Over the next week while Eragon learnt to read from Brom, Naruto would sneak out of the house in order to try and gather any information he could about Arya's location, before something interesting caught his attention.

"Are you sure?" asked an of duty guard at a local tavern, Naruto had learnt over the years that when people get drunk, then tended to say anything and everything out loud.

"Of course I am," said another of duty guard who was a little drunk. "According to my brother whose a guard in Gil'ead, the king put a shade in charge of his men, and they captured an elf," he slurred. "However, she won't say anything, no matter what they do to torture her," Naruto's eyes became blood red at this as the tempter in the tavern dropped, before he stood up and left the building.

Once he arrived back at Jeod's house, he found Eragon celebrating about finding where the Seithr oil was taken.

"So you finally found out were the Ra'zac are located?" Naruto asked walking into the room Brom and Eragon were in.

"Yeah there in…" "There in Dras-Leona, I know," Naruto said cutting of Eragon, getting a surprised look from the three as Saphira walked into the room.

"You knew where they were the whole time, didn't you," Brom said glaring at Naruto.

"Of course I did, but you never asked," he said before grabbing his things and sealing them away. "Now before I go, Eragon, that girl you've been having the strange dreams about, can you tell me where she was?"

"I don't know all I know is that she was in some kind of cell," he said getting a grin Naruto.

"Good, that's all I needed to here," he said grabbing his katana and strapping it to his back. "Grab your thing's we're leaving now," he said surprising the two.

"Why, what happen?" Brom asked looking at him curiously.

"I found out where she is," he said causing Broms eyes to widen. "So I'm going to fly you two to Dras-Leona then go get her, once I have her I'll meet up with you two so we can head to the Varden," with wide eyes, Brom gathered his things together, barking at Eragon to do the same, before they bide Jeod and his wife Helen farewell and left.

The next day, after dropping Brom and the two horses of about five miles away from Dras-Leona, Naruto flew towards Gil'ead, his eyes blood red.

That night, as the stars hung in the sky, Naruto ran across rooftops, hiding in the shadows of the night as he searched for the local prison, before he felt a faint signature that he recognized.

"_Arya, is that you?"_ Naruto asked as he landed outside of the prison, sensing the girl inside.

"_Naruto, is that really you, how did you find me?"_ she asked with joy in her voice, though he could tell she was hurt badly.

"_Don't worry about that now, I'll explain everything to you later, but first I need to know what happen to you after you were captured,"_ he said causing here to fall silent, before she reluctantly showed him her memories of what happened over the last few month that she had been imprisoned.

Arya was a strong beautiful woman, and she knew it. In the world there where very few things that scary her, Galbatorix, the dragonian women when they were mad, but nothing scared her more than Naruto when he was pissed.

After Arya finished showing Naruto the memories of them torturing her, she shivered in fear as the wall to her cell was torn down, and a clone of Naruto picked her up before flying away with her.

Once Arya was out of the town, Naruto turned to find himself facing every soldier in Gil'ead, along with a man with long red hair and red eye, which he knew since he had failed to kill the owner of them on many occasions, Durza, a shade who served Galbatorix.

"So the mighty Durza, to week and incompetent that you have to resort to torture?" Naruto asked his eyes glowing red in anger as he drew Vindr, causing wind to swirl around the blade. "Well it doesn't matter now, you're all dead anyways, wind style: Cyclone Scythe Jutsu," he yelled swinging his blade in a horizontal arc, causing the men and Durza to freeze, before the shade turned to smoke as every soldier fell to the ground dead, while the buildings behind them all collapsed, killing everyone inside of them.

With the source of his anger baited for the time being, Naruto spread his wing and took off towards the camp he had set up for the night.

Once he arrived back at his camp sight, he found his clone feeding Arya some soup. After taking over for the clone, Naruto's eyes widened when it dispelled, telling him about the Skilna Bragh that was slowly killing her despite the anti-poisons he had given her. Knowing that she only had about a week thanks to the self-induced coma she had put herself in, Naruto fell asleep, planning to find Eragon and Brom the next day.

After a good night sleep Naruto packed up camp, had a clone strap Arya on to his back in his dragon from, before he flew away in search of Eragon and the old man.

After flying around without any sign of the two or Saphira, Naruto was about to land when a bright flashed of light and the glare of the sun reflecting of what appeared to be diamond. Flying in the direction the light had come from Naruto landed on a mountain cliff, where Eragon and Saphira were standing in front of what looked like an outcropping of diamond.

"_What's wrong you two?"_ Naruto asked once he landed before looking at the diamond outcropping, and seeing Brom, resting peacefully inside, without a care in the world.

**Hay everyone, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Yugito, female sasuke, female gaara, Mei, kurotsuchi, fu, Amaru, Arya, Islanzadi, Saphira.**

**Future choices from Alagaesia: female Firnen, Angela, female thorn, female Murtagh.  
**

**Future choices from Elemental nations: ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guy's here's the fourth chapter, hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Talking telepathiclly"_

**"Anchint** **Powers/Beings"**

**I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance sires.**

The mountain top where Naruto found Eragon and Saphira was dead silent as he stared at the old man resting peacefully in the crystal that encased him.

"_Who did it?"_ Naruto asked in a low growl as his eyes began to turn red, while the clone on his back that was keeping an eye on Arya removed her and retreated a few feet.

"_It was the Ra'zac,"_ Saphira said somberly. _"They chased us out of Dras-Leona we think someone tipped them of about us being there, we were getting ready to leave anyways because Galbatorix was on his way to deal with the lord of Dras-Leona, than they ambushed us as night."_

Naruto's eyes widened at that, if Galbatorix was this close to them then they needed to get away and fast.

"_Eragon, gather your thing's we're leaving, now,"_ Naruto said as his clone hopped back onto his back and began strapping Arya in.

"Wait what about Morgana?" Eragon asked looking at the Dragonian. "She's the one who save us from the Ra'zac, she's in the cave bellow," Eragon explained at Naruto's raised eye.

"_Get her and have her meet us at the bottem of the mountain in ten minutes,"_ Naruto said flying down to the bottem of the mountain with Saphira, where she explained everything that happened after he dropped them of outside Dras-Leona.

Ten minutes later Eragon and a girl with dark brown hair and gray eyes arrived at the bottem of the mountain leading three horses.

"This is Morgana, the one who saved us," Eragon said as the two approached the dragon's, since Naruto had made three more clones, one for Morgana had her horse, and one to carry each of the other horses.

"_It's nice to meet you, but we need to go, now,"_ Naruto said as his clones grabbed the three horses, Morgana climbing onto the one carrying her horse while Eragon got onto Saphira, before they all took off into the sky.

Naruto was mad, the reason, they currently had a tribe of Kull surrounding them.

After leaving the mountain where Brom was buried, they flew through the Hadarac Desert, stopping at night so that Eragon and Morgan could stretch their legs. The funniest part about their trip was when Naruto returned to his Human form, causing Morgana to stare, her mouth hanging open as she began to drool, Eragon doing the same at the sight of Arya.

After two days of travel, they reached the edge on the Hadarac Desert and the Beor Mountains, where, while Naruto and Saphira were getting some food, Eragon and Morgana had a small run in with a few traders where Morgana killed the head trader after Naruto and Saphira returned, scaring the traders of.

Once the argument between the two was settled they headed of again, which lead them to being spotted by a tribe of Kull, which began chasing them, leading them to their current situation, Kull surrounding them as Eragon banged on the side of the fall, the wrong side, yelling the password to enter the Varden.

'_Damn, this must be the work of those damned twins, when I get my hands on them I'll kill them,'_ Naruto thought before the rock opened up and the Kull began to fall as Eragon, Saphira, Morgana, and their horses were pulled into the cave by the Dwarves and men of the Varden, as Naruto jumped into the cave, which closed behind them.

"_Where the hell are those damned twins?"_ Naruto roared as he reverted to his human form. "Bring them out here now I'm going to kill them."

"You called?" asked a tall bald man as he walked up to him, cowering in fright at the sight of the angry dragonian.

"Why the hell didn't you open the damned door while he was yelling out the password?" Naruto yelled smoke billowing out of his mouth and nose, surprising everyone watching. "You know what I don't give a damn, if you ever do anything like that again I will rip your throat out, shove your head up your ass, and leave you to rote like the piece of shit you are," he yelled scaring everyone around him as he tried to calm down. "Who was the one who ordered the door open?" Naruto asked looking around at the men surrounding him.

A dwarf standing next to Eragon stepped forward with his chest puffed out proudly. "I am Orik, son of Thrifk," he said proudly.

"You were the one who opened the door against this piece of shit's orders?" Orik nodded, thinking he was about to be reprimanded. "Thank you, if it weren't for you, I would have had to put Arya in more danger before killing all of the Kull, so for that, I thank you," Orik, along with everyone else in the room, stood stunned at that, he was thanking the Dwarf for disobeying orders.

"Now you three will be staying here for the night, while I take Arya here to a healer," he said turning with Arya in his arms, glaring at the bald man, before leaving. "And don't worry, someone will being you some food soon."

After leaving Eragon and Morgana, Naruto placed Arya in the medical wing, leaving her with a few healers that he trusted, before finding Sasuki, Kurotsuchi, and Amaru in the office of Ajihad, who were waiting for him to arrive.

"Ah Naruto thank you for coming," Ajihad said with a smile as the male dragonian.

"I would have been here sooner, but that damn bald bastered wouldn't open the damn door while Eragon was pounding on the door yelling the password, next time they piss me of I swear I will kill them," Naruto said with smoke coming from his nose.

"Yes I have already received a report about what happen at the gate, don't worry, they shall be punished," he said while the three girls leaned onto Naruto, Amaru sitting in his lap, leaning against him. "But that is not what we are here for right now."

"Your right, that's not what we're here for," he turned towards Sasuki, who simply raised an eyebrow. "So how was your mission, was it successful?"

"Of course it was," she smirked unsealing a forest green egg from a seal on her arm. "After we snuck into the city, we waited for the day that Galbatorix left to visit Dras-Leona, we snuck in and grabbed the egg; however we were only able to grab one since he had moved both to opposite sides of the castle."

"So you brought it here in order to find a rider for it?" she nodded her head. "Where did the other two go?"

"They headed for Ellesmera, didn't really see any reason to come here and wait for you," she smirked at him, as if daring him to say anything.

"I figured they'd do that, they don't really like being around these human, no offense," Ajihad simply waved it off, having heard their dislike for, as they called them, civilians. "I guess they want to get back as much as we do."

"Then why don't you return to your home world?" Ajihad asked, as head of the Varden, he knew that the dragonians came from another world, but had sworn to keep it secret in the ancient language.

"Well we could, but we swore in the ancient language to help beat Galbatorix," Kuro said with a small sigh.

"That's true, but couldn't you return to your world while Eragon is being trained by the elves?" he asked getting odd looks from them. "You said that due to some sort of time distortion, while you were here for fifty years it was only fifty seconds their right, and while you were there for a few a few hours, only a few seconds past here," they all nodded at that. "So what if you were to return to your world while Eragon trains with the elves and when he's done or ready to leave they can send someone to get you," the four dragonians blinked at that before face palming at that, why hadn't they thought of in their one hundred years of being in Alagaesia.

"We're idiots," Amaru said with a deadpanned look on her face. "Why the hell have we never thought of that before?"

With a shrug and a sigh, the four dragonians left Ajihad's office and flew to the dragon keep above the dwarven city of Tronjheim.

The next day, Naruto and Sasuki hovered above Tronjheim in their hybrid forms as they watched the human members of the Varden, and a few dwarves, cheer as Eragon rode Saphira through the dwarven city like some kind of king.

"This is stupid, their parading the gaki around like he's already defeated the oath breaker," Sasuki said, even though her curse seal was gone, she still had a little attitude, even though her ego had been deflated over the years. She was currently wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt. Her wings were blood red in color, her hair reached past her ass and her eyes were blood red with slits for pupils and three tomes slowly spinning around the pupils, before she deactivated her Sharingan, causing the tomes to vanish.

"It may be stupid, but you have to remember, these people aren't like back home, their weaker and they need something to keep their hopes up," Naruto said, before the two vanished in a swirl of leaves, re appearing in Ajihad's office, just as the door opened to allow in Eragon and Morgana.

"Ah, Eragon welcome, I am Ajihad, leader of the Varden," he said standing up and shaking the boys hand before jumping straight into business, which was boring to the dragonians.

A few hours later, Naruto was walking towards the medical ward were Amaru was busy treating Arya, who was currently awake, just not cleared to leave the bed.

"So how is she?" he asked getting the attention of the two.

"Well she's stable, a few more hours and she'll be just fine," Amaru said looking at the clip board. In the one hundred year's they had been in Alagaesia, Amaru had changed a lot. She was wearing a pair of brown pants and a brown shirt under a white coat. Her eyes were a light green with slits for pupils and her hair went past her firm ass. She had also become the greatest medic in the world, combining her knowledge of magic and medical jutsu. "How was the meeting between Eragon and Ajihad?"

"It was long and boring; I thought Sasuki was going to kill the boy with how ignorant he is?" Naruto sighed as he sat on the end of Arya's bed.

"Have you started presenting people to the egg yet?" Arya asked looking at the only male dragonian in existence.

"You mean this egg?" Naruto asked unsealing the egg from his arm. "The same egg that began showing signs of hatching after you held it last night when we came to check on you," he smirked at her wide eyes.

"Does that mean…" she stopped and stared as Naruto sat the egg on her bed, watching as it slowly shook, cracks appearing along it, before it burst open, sending egg shells flying as the green baby dragon shook itself, wobbling around before turning forest green eyes onto Arya.

Slowly and tentatively, Arya stretched out her hand, allowing the dragon to sniff it before rubbing its head against her palm, forging a connection between them as the Gedwëy ignasia appeared on her hand.

"Welcome to our ranks as rider Arya Dröttningu," Naruto smirked and gave a small bow, chuckling at the annoyed look on her face, since he knew she hated formality's. _"And welcome to the world hatchling,"_ Naruto said to the dragon, causing it to run over to Arya, and stick it's chest out proudly as if it had just received a great honor.

"So what are you going to name her?" Kuro asked appearing next to Naruto, causing the baby dragon to squeak in surprise as it dove under the covers of Arya's bed.

"I was thinking of Fírnen," she said as the hatchling popped it's head out of hiding at the name, looking at Arya with wide eyes before a fanged smile crossed it's face. "I think she likes it."

"Well you and the hatchling here can spend all day tomorrow getting to know each other," Amaru said in her medic voice, meaning there was no arguing. "You need your rest you'll be free to go tomorrow."

**Hay everyone, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Yugito, female sasuke, female gaara, Mei, kurotsuchi, fu, Amaru, Arya, Islanzadi, Saphira.**

**Future choices from Alagaesia: female Firnen, Angela, female thorn, female Murtagh.  
**

**Future choices from Elemental nations: ?**


End file.
